The present invention relates to a hook setting and fish playing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus that will automatically set a hook when a fish bites the bait and will play the fish until the fisherman returns to tend to his rig.
Fisherman typically use one or more fishing rods and reels while fishing. In many states multiple fishing poles are allowed while in others only one can be used. When more than one rod is in use it is difficult for a fisherman to handle all at the same time. It is also true that often the fishing poles are set down or leaned against something so that the fisherman does not have to constantly tend to the fishing rod or rods. This is because fish do not always hit immediately when the baited hook is placed in the water.
During these times of waiting or when one or multiple poles are in use, it is handy to have a means of holding the fishing rods. It is even more beneficial if the means also assists the fisherman in catching fish. There have been many types of rod holders made and are know in the art. Some are very simple while others are more complex. The simplest is simply a tube holder for receiving a handle of a fishing pole. However, these are only holders and they do not help in catching fish. The most they do is to give the arms of the fisherman a break.
There are also a few automatic hook setting devices known in the art. Again, some are simple while others are complicated. Typically these required high maintenance or did not function very well. There has been no known model which has taken the market by a majority of fisherman. All of these automatic hook setters generally work by the rod and reel being rapidly jerked back when triggered by a pull on either the rod or on the fishing line. Most if not all the apparatuses use some sort of spring to cause the jerk. Many different spring and trigger mechanisms have been tried. Most are expensive, require high maintenance, or just don't work very well. In addition, some allowed to much slack in the line when the jerk occurs and the hook does not set as expected.
Some of the apparatuses previously known in the art also had a problem of loosing the rod and reel. When the fish struck the fishing pole was often pulled from the apparatus or when the trigger activated, the sudden jerk, along with the pull by the fish, would throw the pole from the holder.
The present apparatus overcomes these problems. The present invention provides a means of holding a fishing pole for an extended period while waiting for a fish to strike. The hook setting and fish playing apparatus of this invention can be mounted on practically any fishing platform, such as a boat, dock, shore, ice during ice fishing or any other type of fishing platform, to effectively hold a fishing pole for the fisherman. In addition, the hook setting and fish playing apparatus can be used to play a fish for a period of time until the fisherman returns to tend to his lines.
Often fisherman set things like trout lines which contain many hooks and has the possibility of catching many fish. Fisherman also leave fishing poles out over extended times in hopes to catch something. In both of these instances there are no means of setting a hook. Any catch results from the fish engulfing the bait and the hook. Thus, the fish actually sets the hook itself. Without a means of setting a hook, these methods of leaving an unattended baited hook results in a low percentage of catches. This invention overcomes these problems.
Ice fisherman, often use a short pole with an attachment that flips a flag when the bait is struck. The present invention also functions for use during ice fishing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hook setting and fish playing apparatus that is adaptable to any fishing platform. The hook setting and fish playing apparatus of this invention, can be mounted to practically any fishing platform and can be used in most environments. Previously known apparatuses where typically designed for particular situations and were not as universal as the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hook setting and fish playing apparatus that is constructed with a very simple and reliable trigger. The effectiveness of this type of apparatus is determined by the ability to sense a fish bite and to be properly triggered. Therefore, the trigger device of this apparatus has been designed to be highly reliable, easy to set and easy to maintain, and easily adjusted for different fishing conditions. Additionally, the trigger apparatus is designed such that there is a minimal amount of slack needed in the fishing line when triggered. This provides a higher percentage of "set hooks" when triggered.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an hook setting and fish playing apparatus that is adapted to play a fish once a hook is set. The hook setting and fish playing apparatus will provide a playing action to prevent a hooked fish from escaping to thereby substantially increase the effectiveness of the apparatus in catching fish. This allows the hook setting and fish playing apparatus of this invention to be left for extended periods and yet maintain a high percentage of catches.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hook setting and fish playing apparatus that may be used to hold a fishing pole and reel. The apparatus will hold a fishing pole indefinitely without any input. Additionally, it can be mounted onto any fishing platform and as such it is virtually a universal hook setting and fish playing apparatus.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a hook setting and fish playing apparatus that is constructed in a manner which is very cost effective and yet provides a high quality item for the fisherman.